


12/4

by Calico_Neko



Series: Kou-chan no month [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu itu canggung bila berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan</p>
            </blockquote>





	12/4

Mereka adalah contoh oposit.

Di satu sisi, Moriyama adalah seorang playboy cap obat nyamuk. Setiap godaannya pada gadis manapun pasti berakhir sia-sia. Gagal total, Tidak ada gadis yang tertarik pada setiap gombalannya. Bukahkah aneh mengingat Moriyama adalah seorang remaja yang dapat dikatakan tampan dan memiliki suara seksi?

Lalu di satu sisi, adalah sang kapten semi sadis namun pecinta tim. Kasamatsu. Jangankan menggoda ataupun menyapa kalimat sederhana seperti “Hai”, untuk menatap mata lawan jenis pun ia tidak sanggup. Di dunia ini hanya sang ibu yang tidak mungkin membuatnya tergagap-gapap. Ah, ada pula cerita dimana Kasamatsu gelagapan ketika seekor kucing betina bermanja-manja dengan melingkari kakinya.

Jadi, bukankah kehidupan Kasamatsu dapat dikatakan menyedihkan? Terhantui selalu oleh mereka yang berkromosom XX?

* * *

 

Kaijo dan Seirin mengadakan latihan basket. Latihan persahabatan guna menyambut tanding antar wilayah bulan depan.

Nah, latihan yang seharusnya tetap serius walau tidak memperebutkan _title_ ataupun hadiah, justru dilakukan Kasamatsu dengan setengah-setengah. Ia tidak berkonsentrasi, pikiran buyar, pandangan tidak melulu pada bola yang ia _dribble_.

Bila Kasamatsu adalah sebuah kamera, maka 9 titik fokusnya adalah pada sosok seorang gadis di jajaran keluarga Seirin, _background_ pun bahkan blur. Bukan, bukan terfokus pada Aida sang pelatih, melainkan pada gadis kedua di Seirin.

Sang _manager_.

Bersurai cokelat sebahu. Wajah menunduk malu-malu. Tangan mungil terkepal gemetaran di atas kaki yang roknya saja hanya menutupi setengah bagian pa—

Oke, sebaiknya Kasamatsu tidak meneruskan fokus mata pada bagian terlarang tersebut, bisa-bisa ia berpikiran yang iya-iya. Gawat bila ia memiliki hasrat untuk menggerayanginya.

“Kasamatsu-senpai! Awas!”

 _Bang_!

Berkatnya, hilanglah komitmen sang kapten terhadap latihan persahabatan. Ia sukses menabrak tiang ring, tepat di bagian tengah wajah. Ia roboh di tempat dengan gedebuk mengerikan. Sekonyong-konyong seluruh anggota Seirin maupun Kaijo berlari mendekat. Salah satunya jelas adalah si _manager_ perempuan dari Seirin, si gadis bersurai cokelat yang berhasil membawa ‘petaka’.

“Kasamatsu, kamu tidak apa?” Kobori memegang kepala Kasamatsu, menahannya sedemikian rupa agar tidak banyak terguncang. Indikasi patah tulang hidung merajalela, menemukan lelehan darah dari kedua lubang hidung.

“I-ini aku membawa kotak obat. Biar aku bantu obati.”

Di tengah pusing, Kasamatsu mendengar secara jelas merdu suara sang malaikat. Wajahnya yang khawatir begitu dekat, hembusan napas hangat dan berwangikan odol terhirup. Perlahan si nomor 4 Kaijo rasakan tangan Kobori bergerak, membantu kepalanya agar berbantalkan pangkuan si _manager_ manis agar ia dapat mengobatinya dengan lebih baik.

Yang justru menimbulkan gerak spontan.

Kasamatsu gelagapan. Mulutnya membuka menutup seperti ikan dan kedua tangan bergerak asal menggapai siapapun agar menariknya dari surga dunia, agar ia tidak perlu merasakan empuknya paha mulus dan tak bercacat itu.

Tanpa ada yang dapat mencegah, Kasamatsu kabur dengan langkah sempoyongan dan darah yang menderas. Kaki panjang Kise tidak mampu menggapainya.

Melihat kepergian Kasamatsu, sosok yang dianggap Kasamatsu manager Seirin tadi spontan _drop_. Kagami merangkul pundaknya, memberi kekuatan pada Furihata Kouki.

“ _Se-senpai_ , lihat itu tadi! Kasamatsu-san saja sampai berlari ketakutan melihatku _crossdress_ begini! Lain kali kalau ingin memberiku _dare_ jangan pada kegiatan seperti ini!”

Tidak ada yang tega melihat titik air di sudut mata pemilik manik coklat. Jadilah ia mendapat izin menjadi jati dirinya sendiri selama latihan persahabatan.

Di toilet pria, Kasamatsu melengking tinggi mendapati refleksi Furihata yang tengah membuka pintu toilet dan masih berada dalam balutan seragam wanita.

Kasihan. Kecanggungannya akan wanita telah membutakan Kasamatsu akan kemungkinan istilah _crossdress_ dan permaian ToD. Ia tidak dapat lagi membedakan mana yang asli, kw, maupun palsu.

Juga … sejak kapan Seirin memiliki _manager_?


End file.
